The Irony Of Choking On Lifesaver
by Aguy55
Summary: Spirit's in love with Stein. Something he's known for awhile. What happens when Spirit acts on the knowledge? What if he sneaks into...Stein's room? Could Stein possibly reject the person who so willing put himself out there? And Maka? She won't like it one bit, what her father's been up to. REVIEW! Soul Eater's not mine!


O I know, what are you doing, writing another story while you're always late on updates?! Truth is, my attention span is like zero. But only have a great taste in music. ;) Who's watching SNK with me? Okay, tell me if this should be a one shot, or I'd I should continue it!

-Spirit's POV-

'I can't be here right now! What am I doing?!' I asked myself as my feet seemed to move on their own. On to what I knew was forbidding territory. Stein's room. I never thought I'd end up there again. Not after he _tried to dissect me_! But I couldn't stop my attraction to my meister. My hand raised itself to knock on the door. 'No! He's probably asleep! Who knows what he'll do if I wake him?!'

"Uh, Stein?" I asked, my voice cracking in the darkness of the hallway. I opened the door as quietly as I could, wincing as the hinges creaking noises. My eyes flew around the dimly lit room, making me shiver. Not in a pleasant way, either. It was worse than I had imagined. Test subjects everywhere. In stead of on the bed, Stein was slumped over a chair.

'Just like old times.' I chuckled to myself, walking over to the other man. I watched him for a minute to make sure he was sleeping. Then, I learned forward, pressing my lips to his softly.

A pair of dark eyes flashed open, a deadly glare coming from the sleep deprived eyes.

"Spirit-senpai?" Stein asked, his eyes softening. Strange, I'd expect the exact opposite. "What the Hell are you doing here?" He asked crankily, stretching.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Oh, you were doing something." Stein grinned evily. "Something like this?" He asked, pressing out lips together again, straining against the chair. A motion that was too good to be true.

-Stein's POV-

I was kissing Spirit. A pleasure I'd never thought I'd get to feel. But here he was. I reached a hand up, touching his beautiful red hair. Even after all these years, I couldn't believe it was his natural color. His yes we're wide. Scared. Had I dreamt him kissing Mr? I stood up, reluctant to break out lip lock. I walked over to him slowly and pressed our bodies together as I kissed him. I broke away so we could breath and took the opportunity to kiss along his neck, sucking and biting and making his moan. I groaned in disapproval when my tongue met Spirit's shirt collar. He chuckled, pulling me away slightly as he loosened his tie slowly, deliberately. I slapped his hands away, and pulled the tie and shirt apart. I threw the shirt somewhere in my messy room and started again with my kisses. I kissed and licked and bit at one if Spirit's nipples, making him moan. He was too quiet, except for the occasional moan, and it was making me nervous. I got to his belt buckle, grinning wildly. Spirit forced me back on my feet and threw me to the bed rather harshly. Spirit climbed on top of me sexily, and mashed out lips together, making me moan.

"You call me senpai, and you still think you can top?" Spirit growled, making me shiver. He ripped my lab coat off, pleased with what he saw.

"Do you always go without a shirt?" Spirit asked, running his hand down the scars covering my chest and stomach. He probably hadn't noticed my lack of clothing because of the darkness of the room.

"No." I moaned out as he pressed out hips together. I panted, practically begging for more.

"P-papa?" Spirit's head snapped up, his hand still hovering over my hard on.

"M-Maka?" Spirit asked , sweat dropping. He stared at his daughter illuminated in the bright light if the hallway into the dark room. I could hardly keep my eyes open, and was horribly upset when he got off me, walking over to his daughter. I groaned in disapproval as I grabbed my glasses off my desk and sat up.

"What's this?" Mama asked, tears coming to her eyes. You can't get what you want from women, so now you've moved on to men?! And Stein-sensei, no less?! What's wrong with you!" Mama yelled.

"M-Maka wait! Hold it! That's not true! I love you and your mom! So much! You're both very important to me, and I hated losing your mom so much, it killed me inside. I'm with these other women, because I can't forget your mom. I keep thinking up can replace her- but I can't. I can't, Mama! I love her too much!" Like father like daughter, Spirit started to cry as well. Spirit was keeled in front if his daughter. "I can't ever replace her." Spirit cried, my eyes narrowed at his words as I folded my arms over my chest. Spirit clutched on to Maka's shoulders, begging her to understand. His voice softened,

"But it's different when I'm with your sensei. It's a different king if love, but it's still love! Mama, please understand!"

"I-I can't.l" Ma's closed her wide eyes tightly, backing up I to the light of the hallway. "I cant, papa." She told him one last time be for biting. Spirit sat back on his heels, tears rolling down his face. I put an awkward hand on his shoulder, never very good at the comforting thing.

"She'll understand." I told him, wondering If my voice cracked.

"I hope so." Spirit muttered and in one swift movement, he stood up and threw himself on me. I caught him, and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed him sweetly. But, something was wrong.

My chest feels weird.

Why is my heart beating like this?

Was I-?

Could I be-?

I

Think

I

Am

Falling

In

Love

With

Spirit.


End file.
